¡Yasopp Ve a Casa!
by An Bouwer
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy descubren que Yasopp dejó un niño en casa y no ha ido a visitarlo en años. Eso no está permitido a sus ojos. Pero aún, saca a relucir los problemas personales de Ace, y Shanks se da cuenta de que necesitan hablar. [Parte 3 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo"** , siendo la **[Parte 3]**._

* * *

Después de aproximadamente un año, las cosas finalmente llegaron a ser… bueno, no una rutina, pero los Piratas del Pelirrojo por lo general podían predecir qué case de caos estaba a punto de provocar sus grumetes.

Mientras todo el mundo tenía razón al decir que Luffy era claramente el favorito de Shanks, Sabo rápidamente se volvió con obviedad el de Benn sin otra razón que causarle al primer oficial la menos cantidad de problemas. Ace parecía perfectamente feliz sin ser el favorito de ninguno, ya que parecía considerar a los adultos tolerables en el mejor de los casos excluyendo a Lucky si el hombre le enseñara cómo golpear mejor.

Por supuesto, Sabo causando la menor cantidad de problemas era un término estrictamente relativo.

— ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Benn, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Robó medio barril de cerveza –dijo Yasopp. Parecía estando tratar de no reírse. Esto iba a doler.

—Sabo, ¿Por qué robaste medio barril de cerveza? –suspiró Benn.

—Globos de cerveza.

— ¿…Qué son globos de cerveza? –preguntó Benn.

—Globos de agua, pero apestan porque es cerveza.

—Vale, sí, eso es realmente gracioso –admitió Benn a Yasopp. — ¿Usaste cerveza barata, Sabo?

— ¡No soy estúpido, por supuesto! –dijo Sabo indignado.

—Bien, solo harás dobles tareas por un día –dijo Benn. —Ve, ve a ver a Cookie y pregunta qué necesita pelar o cortar.

—Sí, Benn –suspiró Benn.

—Y dile a Ace y Luffy que terminaron de fregar la puerta hace años y que no están engañando a nadie –agregó Benn.

Yasopp y Sabo estallaron en carcajadas ante los graznidos indignados desde afuera de la puerta.

—Tienes un don con los niños, Benn –dijo Yasopp.

—Sí, bueno, Shanks sigue quejándose de cómo yo 'papeo' mejor que él. Uno pensaría que después de un mandito año haría que se dé cuenta de que eso no es un verbo –dijo Benn.

— ¿Todavía sigue con eso?

Benn se cruzó de brazos. Yasopp se rió más fuerte.

—Aún así… aún así, hombre, estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Jo sé si podría hacerlo…

—Lo cual es raro ya que en realidad tú tienes un niño.

—Sí, pero... vamos, ¿Y si lo arruino?

—Ve a buscar a Shanks. Puede compadecerse de eso hecho.

—El capitán está en un concurso de bebidas con Kincaid y Sven, no voy a obtener una respuesta directa de él hasta mañana por la tarde, por lo menos.

— ¿Yasopp tiene un niño?

Benn y Yasopp bajaron la vista. Aparentemente, Sabo se había regresado por algo.

Yasopp se frotó la cabeza.

—Uh… sí.

—Genial, ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos? –preguntó Sabo.

Benn sonrió.

—Sí, Yasopp. ¿Cuándo?

—Oh, demonios no, no uses a los mocosos en mi contra –dijo Yasopp.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Y ahora Ace y Luffy regresaron. Por supuesto.

Yasopp palideció, viendo a dónde iba todo esto.

—Yo… uh… no he visto a mi hijo en años— ¡Ow!

— ¡ACE! –espetó Benn, conteniendo al niño mientras Ace tiraba hacia atrás para otro golpe.

— ¡Imbécil! –gritó Ace. —Al menos mi papá de mierda que no está aquí, ¡Es un papá de mierda que no está aquí porque está _muerto_!

— ¡Ace, cuida tu boca! –dijo Benn con brusquedad.

—Sí, entonces Yasopp es como el padre de mierda de Luffy, ¿A quién le importa, verdad? –preguntó Sabo sarcásticamente.

—Necesitamos encontrar a su niño –dijo Luffy con firmeza. —Yasopp, tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hijo.

—No es tan simple, Luffy –dijo Yasopp, mirando con cautela a Ace que luchaba contra Benn.

—Claro que lo es. ¿En qué Blue esta? Podemos ir ahí y puedes verlo y no ser malo como mi papá.

Ooh, un puñetazo de Luffy con ese comentario. Benn ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el chicho quisiera que doliera tanto como lo había hecho.

Y Yasopp se había ido. Ben apostaría que estaría escondido en el puesto de vigía durante unos días.

—Ace, dobles tareas por una semana por atacar a un miembro de la tripulación.

— ¡Pero él es un _imbécil_! –Ace dijo como si Yasopp no hubiera sido uno de sus pocos adultos queridos está misma mañana.

—Haré que sean dos semanas su no comienzas a moverte.

.o.o.o.

—Entonces… ¿Qué paso? –Shanks gimió por la resaca.

—Los niños descubrieron que Yasopp nunca visita a su hijo. Ace se enloqueció. Ace está siendo castigado. Sabo y Luffy sin duda están planeando cómo hacer que Yasopp se sienta culpable para visitar a su hijo o simplemente darle vuelta al barco para hacerlo.

—Tienen ocho y once años, Benn, no pueden llevar este barco por su cuenta. Especialmente a través del Calm Belt.

—Sí, pero, ¿Qué pasara la próxima vez que vayamos al East Blue por alcohol?

—…Vale, eso pueden manejarlo… –Shanks estuvo de acuerdo. — ¿Qué tan mal dices que Ace enloqueció?

—Creo que hubiera logrado romperle los huesos su no lo hubiera agarrado después del primer golpe. Sin embargo, Es probable que Yasopp tenga un maldito moretón, fue un golpe sólido.

—Mierda. Todavía estoy trabajando en ese maldito temperamento suyo.

— ¿Crees que sería mejor o peor si hablas con él sobre Roger?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Peor… mierda, nunca va a ser un buen momento para eso –dijo Shanks. —De acuerdo, ve a buscar a alguien para supervisar el castigo de Ace. Me encargaré de Luffy y Sabo una vez que mi cabeza deje de intentar mantarme.

—Buen plan.

—Es por eso que soy capitán, puedo planear incluso con resaca.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

—Cállate.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Pero no está bien! –Luffy insistió por quinta vez.

Por fortuna, Shanks era un portador de Haki del Conquistador y, como todas esas personas, podía discutir por horas. Era por eso que su tripulación estaba más preocupada de que algún día pudiera _discutir_ con Barbablanca en lugar de luchar con él.

—Es la elección de Yasopp. Su hijo está en un lugar seguro en este momento y Yasopp no quiero poner en peligro a través de la visita una visita padre-pirata. Ya sabes, ¿Como convirtiéndolo en un objetivo?

— ¿Como lo qué pasó con nosotros sin padres visitando? –dijo Sabo.

A veces él le recordaba a Shanks demasiado a Benn.

—Sí, pero Yasopp no es Gol D. Roger o Monkey D. Dragon. La gente no busca a sus parientes sin que él los lleve al niño.

—Pero—

—Sin pero y sin planear la perdición de Yasopp. Lo digo en serio –dijo Shanks.

—Bien. No le haremos nada a Yasopp –murmuró Yasopp.

— ¿Luffy? –preguntó Shanks.

—…No le haré nada a Yasopp –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo.

.o.o.o.

Shanks miró a Ace.

—Nunca dije que no le haría nada a Yasopp –dijo Ace.

—Y tus hermanos prometieron no darte ideas, me di cuenta de eso –dijo Shanks.

—Tomaré un castigo. Vale la pena –dijo Ace.

—Bueno, entonces no te estaré castigaré adecuadamente si piensas eso –dijo Shanks.

—Entonces tenemos un problema –dijo Ace. —No voy a dejarlo. Si hubiera sabido que el padre de Luffy estaba vivo antes de que tuviéramos que huir, habría intentado la forma de meterme con él. No está bien.

—Diré que tenemos un problema –murmuró Yasopp. Ace había tomado un poco de su jarabe y miel y los mezcló con pimienta y luego se lo tiró al tipo, haciéndolo estornudar, picar y estar pegajoso.

—Ace, no estás cambiando nada –dijo Shanks. —Simplemente estas molestando a Yasopp y a cualquier otra persona atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Y a mí porque no me gusta que esto ocurra en mi barco.

—Esto no es sobre mí.

Shanks y Ace miraron a Yasopp.

—Esto es sobre tus problemas, niño –dijo Yasopp. —Sí, soy un padre de mierda, lo admito. Pero no estás enloqueciendo porque soy un padre de mierda. Estás enloqueciendo sobre otra cosa. Así que voy a hacerte un trato. ¿Hoy? Nunca paso… _si_ hablas con Shanks al respecto. Ahora misma.

Yasopp le lanzó una mirada a Shanks.

Oh. Aparentemente ahora iba a ser el momento de hablar sobre eso.

—Muy bien, Ace, suena como una buena oportunidad –dijo Shanks. — ¿Una conversación honesta conmigo en lugar de lo que serían meses de castigo?

Ace refunfuño antes de un: —Bien.

—Bien. Iré a ver si Cookie terminó de hacer la cosa que cree que va a limpiar esto –dijo Yasopp, yéndose.

Shanks se puso de pie y caminó hacia el asiento de la ventana en su cabina.

—Ven aquí, Ace.

Ace lo hizo.

—Entiendo que estas… realmente sintiéndote afectado por esto –dijo Shanks. —Pero no puedes ir atacando a las personas porque estás molesto con Gol D. Roger.

Ace parecía un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Es solo que… ¿Él ni siquiera tenía una _buena razón_?

—Y él no necesitaba una –dijo Shanks. —No todo el mundo tiene buenas razones para las cosas, Ace, ellos todavía van a hacerlas. Esto es entre Yasopp y su hijo, no contigo.

Ace frunció el ceño, pero se inclinó hacia Shanks.

Shanks de verdad deseaba que hubiera una mejor manera de entrar en esto…

— ¿Sabes en que barco era grumete, Ace?

—No.

—En el de Gol D. Roger.

Y justo así, Ace estaba tenso.

—Tú… ¿Tú conociste a ese imbécil y nunca me lo dijiste?

—Para ser justos, el hombre que yo conocía no era un imbécil –dijo Shanks. —En cuanto a por qué no te lo dije… estas demostrándolo.

— ¿Es por eso que nos salvaste? –Ace demandó.

—TE salvé porque Luffy es mi amigo y tú eres su hermano –dijo Shanks. —El hecho de que seas el niño de Rouge y Roger importa, pero te habría salvado de cualquier manera.

— ¡No soy su _niño_! –espetó Ace. — ¡Él abandono a mi mamá!

—Roger no abandonó a nadie.

— ¡Mierda!

—Estaba muriendo Ace.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Ace.

—Cuando lo capturaron. Él ya estaba muriendo. Probablemente no hubiera llegado a verte nacer de todos modos.

— ¿…Qué?

—Estoy seguro de que fue uno de los golpes que tuvo en la batalla de Edd War… pero luego también tuvo este lo que sea incurable que Buggy y yo descubrimos… Raleugh curtió nuestras pieles por espiar… de todas formas, no sé todo, por supuesto, carajo, ni siquiera sabía que Rouge estaba embarazada… no obstante, no había razón para que me dijera, yo era un adolescente y la tripulación para entonces—

— ¿Conociste a mi mamá? –preguntó Ace.

—Sí, navegó mucho con la tripulación –dijo Shanks. —Genial con los cuchillos, le enseñó al otro grumete, Buggy, como lanzarlos como un verdadero profesional. Tienes sus pecas. Sus ojos también, los de Roger eran más claros.

—La conociste… en realidad… ¡El abuelo no la conocía! –dijo Ace.

—Era una persona reservada, como Benn, y le gustaba tomarse un descanso para pasar el rato en su ciudad natal en South Blue. También tuvo que evitar la pelea de Edd War, tobillo roto. Enfurruñando en el barco como si no le importara a nadie. Tienes su habilidad de refunfuñar…

— ¿Soy más como ella o como él? –Ace parecía casi eufórico ante la idea de que se enfurruñara como su madre.

—…Un poco difícil de decir, todavía eres un niño. Respetó mucho a mi antiguo capitán, pero… tenía impulsos infantiles. Y mezquindad… su moralidad a veces funcionaba como la de uno también, no era necesariamente malo –dijo Shanks. —Revisemos nuevamente cuando seas mayor, ¿Vale?

—No quiero ser su hijo –murmuró Ace.

—Entonces no tienes que serlo. Solo se tú, Petardo.

Ace lo miró, confundido.

—Dime que no vas como uno y no usaré el apodo.

—…Es mejor que Ancla, supongo –Ace frunció el ceño pensativamente. — ¿Shanks?

— ¿Sí, chico?

— ¿…Podrías contarme sobre mi mamá algunas veces?

—Claro. Pregunta siempre que lo desees.

— ¿…Alguien más sabe?

—Ah, déjame ver… creo que solo son Benn, Doc, Yasopp y Lucky Roo –dijo Shanks. —No, espera, Kincaid también podría. Debería ser. Doc solo en caso de que te enfermes y necesite saber algo.

—Vale. No le digas a nadie más. no soy su hijo.

—Entiendo. Ahora vamos a buscar a tus hermanos antes de que causen algún tipo de caos mientras todos están ocupados recuperándose de _tú_ caos.

.o.o.o.

Lo siento, le dimos la idea a Ace –dijo Luffy mientras trataba de ayudar a Yasopp a salvar sus rastas.

—Mira, tal vez si le explico mejor a uno de ustedes, serían capaces de liberar la culpa –dijo Yasopp. — ¿Sabes cómo Ace odia a Gold Roger?

—Sí.

—Yo… creo que mi hijo probablemente se sienta así conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me fui cuando era un bebé para convertirme en pirata. Su madre murió mientras yo no estaba, ni siquiera supe hasta después de que ella falleció… no me perdonaría –dijo Yasopp. Y todo lo que podría hacer es ponerlo en peligro si voy. Claro que la mayoría de la gente en los Blues no sabe de quién es la tripulación, pero… me estaría arriesgando.

— ¿Sabes que no conozco a mi papá? -preguntó Luffy.

—Sí. Ace y Sabo han dejado muy claro cuán enojados están con él.

—Bueno, sí. Pero si el apareciera y me diera una razón, incluso una tonta que solo tendría sentido para él, y me dijera que lo sentía y que realmente lo estuviera… lo perdonaría –dijo Luffy. —La gente hace cosas tontas. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Tienes ocho años. Es por eso.

—Bueno, ¿Cuántos años tiene él?

—…Probablemente ocho.

— ¡Entonces soy un experto! –dijo Luffy.

—…Entonces lo eres –dijo Yasopp. —Luffy… lo _pensaré_. Sin promesas, niño. No te mentiré.

—Vale –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo. —Intentaré que Ace y Sabo se detengan.

—Trato, Ancla.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Shanks?

Shanks parpadeó para despertarse.

— ¿Luffy? ¿Algo está mal?

—Ace sigue llorando en sueños y Sabo y yo estamos preocupado y, ¿Puedes hacer algo?

¿Tenía los pantalones puestos…? No, no los tenía. Mierda. Bueno, con el tiempo iba a pasar…

—Luffy, sal afuera y dame un segundo, ¿Vale?

— ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Benn mientras Luffy se iba.

—Ace está teniendo problemas –dijo Shanks, y finalmente encontró sus pantalones. —Voy a checarlo. Probablemente porque hablamos de Roger hace poco.

—Suena más como tu área, sí.

—Mm-hm –Shanks aprobó, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Benn antes de salir.

Ace estaba acurrucado en una pequeña bola malhumorada en su litera.

—Luffy no tenía que traerte.

—Bueno, si mis niños no están durmiendo por un problema, creo que sí tenía –dijo Shanks. — ¿Qué pasa, Petardo?

Ace no dijo nada. Shanks se sentó junto a él y envolvió su brazo alrededor del niño.

—Está bien, solo somos nosotros y tus hermanos.

—No debería haber nacido.

No, no, nope. Mierda, ¿Realmente era tan malo?

—Deja esa mierda, Ace.

—Maté a mi mamá—

— ¡Rouge hizo su elección para salvarte!

—Yo todos dicen que tengo la maldita sangre de un monstruo—

— ¡Gente que no lo conocía y _no te conoce_! –argumentó Shanks.

— ¡Luffy y Sabo están en peligro por Mí!

— ¡Y mi papá! –intervino Luffy.

— ¡Como si le hubiera importado una mierda si no estaba involucrado! –espetó Ace. — ¡Si solo fueran ustedes dos, el abuelo podría haber hecho algo!

—Ace, no estás pensando en serio –dijo Shanks, acercando al niño. —Esto es solo porque se mencionó hace poco y no sabes qué hacer con ello.

—…Nada puedo hacer con eso.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso –dijo Shanks. —Ace, tus hermanos te aman, yo te amo, Benn te ama, y Lucky Roo no solo te ama, sino que piensa que eres la cosa más linda que existe incluso cuando eres una pequeña bola de ira. _Deberías_ existir. Te queremos aquí.

Ace rompió en llanto.

Shanks se movió así quedo apoyado contra la pared, Ace en su regazo. Luffy y Sabo rápidamente los flaquearon, aferrándose a Ace y uniéndose al llanto.

—Déjalo salir, niño –dijo Shanks. —Estamos aquí.

.o.o.o.

 _Cuatro meses después._

—Así que… Capitán –dijo Yasopp. —Sé que el plan principal era pasar por Foosha realmente rápido por alcohol y a la Isla Mirroball por un poco de comercio, pero… ¿Podemos pasar por Syrup?

— ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Shanks.

—Si podemos ser discretos al respecto. Tal vez yo, Benn, y los mocosos.

—Por supuesto. Encontraremos un lugar alejado de la villa para atracar –dijo Shanks.

.o.o.o.

Después de algunos vítores y luego de un poco de discusión y finalmente un torpe intento de atrapar a Shanks con un balde de agua sobre la puerta para que no fuera con ellos—eso lo consiguió Kincaid en su lugar, seguido de muchas disculpas por haber fallado en su objetivo—Sabo, Ace y Luffy partieron para la Villa Syrup.

Benn consideró esto bastante bueno. Solo un pequeño grupo, sin pretensiones debido a la presencia de niños… esto debería ser fácil.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo encontramos a tu hijo? ¿Simplemente gritamos 'Usopp' con fuerza? –preguntó Ace.

— ¿Qué tal si no? –sugirió Yasopp.

— ¿Carteles? –sugirió Sabo.

—Por favor dime que estás bromeando –gruñó Yasopp.

—Hey, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ben se giró para mirar a un pequeño niño con una resortera.

—Bueno—

— ¡Somos piratas! –anunció Luffy. Benn gimió. —Estamos buscando—

—Usopp –dijo Yasopp, con los ojos fijos en el chico.

— ¿…Papá? –preguntó el pequeño niño.

Yasopp asintió lentamente y luego tuvo que atrapar al niño mientras que se arrojaba sobre él.

— ¡Woah! ¡Fácil!

— ¡Sabía que vendrías a casa! –gritó Usopp.

—Ah… vale –dijo Benn, decidiendo que esto debería ser privado. —Chicos, vamos. Vamos… a comprar algo de jarabe.

—Pero acabamos de encontrar—

—Nos vamos ahora –dijo Benn, llevándolos lejos.

.o.o.o.

Después de mucho llanto en ambos extremos, Yasopp logró que Usopp le señalara dónde vivía. Se estaba quedando en la misma casa que Yasopp había dejado, incluso sin su madre allí.

—Lo siento, no vine antes. No sabía que estaba enferma hasta que fue demasiado tarde –dijo Yasopp, tomando una foto de ella de la mesa.

—Está bien. Creo que ser pirata lleva mucho tiempo –dijo Usopp. — ¿…Puedo ir contigo? Estaba esos otros niños…

—Esos niños solo están con nosotros para su propia protección, créeme que no estarían en el barco de otra forma –dijo Yasopp. —Y quiero que tengas una infancia tan normal como puedas, ¿Entendido?

—Vale… ¿Pero todavía puedo ser un pirata después, verdad?

— ¡Claro! –Yasopp accedió.

—Oh, vamos –dijo Usopp. —Quiero que conozcas—

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

— ¿Usopp? ¡Kaya quería que te trajera algo de comida!

—Oh, ¡Hey, Merry! –dijo Usopp, corriendo y abriendo la puerta a un hombre que parecía una oveja. —Merry, Merry, ¡Este es mi papá!

— ¿…El… pirata? –preguntó Merry, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hola –dijo Yasopp.

—A-hem, bueno, soy Merry –dijo Merry. —El mayordomo de la señorita Kaya. Ella me hace traerle comida a Usopp algunas veces.

— ¡Él también me echa de su casa! –dijo Usopp. — ¡Si puede atraparme!

— ¡Porque a veces cuentas demasiadas historias de una sola vez! –dijo Merry, moviendo un dedo hacia él. —De verdad, tu hijo necesita aprender a tranquilizarse a veces, esa boca lo meterá en problemas…

—Uh-huh –dijo Yasopp lentamente. — ¿Qué es Kaya?

—Ella vive en la casa lujosa de la colina –dijo Usopp. —Sus padres murieron no mucho después de mamá. ¡Así que le cuento historias!

—La señorita Kaya a menudo se preocupa por su enfermedad –dijo Merry. —Así que le permito la distracción… a menos que vaya demasiado lejos.

— ¡La historia de Rey Marino no fue tan mala!

— ¡Fue espantosa!

—Usopp, tal vez mantén los cuentos… ¿Dentro del ámbito de la posibilidad? –sugirió Yasopp. — ¿O dejar claro que estás contando una _historia_ o cuando no?

—…Vale –dijo Usopp.

—Gracias –dijo Merry. —Ah… ¿Se quedara mucho tiempo, Sr…?

—Yasopp, u no, no puedo. Pero escribiré. Y visitare –dijo Yasopp.

—Supongo que puedo vigilarlo… suponiendo que se comporte –dijo Merry. —Y pare de intentar dispararme por la espalda con esa resortera suya.

— ¡El deber de un francotirador es una espalda! –dijo Usopp.

—Odio decírtelo, Merry, pero él tiene razón –dijo Yasopp.

— ¡…Pues hazlo con algo más que rocas! ¡Como semillas! –dijo Merry.

— ¡Trato! –dijo Usopp, tendiéndole la mano a Merry para que la estrechara.

El mayordomo pareció pensarlo y agregó: —Tampoco fruta.

— ¡Solo semillas y cosas al alzar! –dijo Usopp. — ¡Como botones! ¡O bolas de papel!

— ¡Trato! –Merry aprobó. —Trataré de vigilarlo por ti… es difícil con el corriendo de aquí a allá mientras tengo a la señorita Kaya para preocuparme, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias, Merry –dijo Yasopp mientras Luffy, Ace y Sabo irrumpieron por la puerta.

— ¡Queremos conocer a Usopp antes de irnos! –dijo Ace obstinadamente.

— ¿Cómo tardaron tanto para comprar una caja de jarabe? –le pregunto Yasopp a Benn mientras los chicos rodeaban a Usopp.

—Puro ingenio –dijo Benn. Le echó un vistazo a Merry. —Benn Beckman, primer oficial.

—Merry, mayordomo –respondió Merry.

—Usopp, Usopp, ¡Tienes que ser nuestro tirador cuando formemos nuestra propia tripulación! –dijo Luffy.

—Sí, ¡Cuando seamos mayores! ¡Será maravilloso! –Sabo estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Eso suena genial! –dijo Usopp.

—Bueno, chicos, ¡Parece que tenemos un plan! –dijo Yasopp. Se arrodilló. —Vendré a verte dentro de un año más o menos, ¿De acuerdo Usopp?

—Está bien, papá –dijo Usopp. — ¿Escribirás?

—Por supuesto –dijo Yasopp.

Merry se secó los ojos con un pañuelo.

—Me encanta un final feliz.

—No conoces a estos niños –Benn se rió. —Eso es todo menos un final.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que esto salió, especialmente con la forma en que cambió mientras lo escribía. Originalmente era los niños molestando a Yasopp hasta que fuera a cada, pero me di cuenta de que los haría sentir como un matones y su regreso a casa sería menos genuino. También se suponía que Ace y Shanks hablarían sobre Roger en una historia sobre Mihawk, pero sucedió aquí, así que pasamos de Mihawk por ahora. Versión corta, se encuentra con Shanks, quejándose acerca de que Shanks perdió el brazo de nuevo, Shanks le dice que vaya a buscar un niño para criar como aprendiz si está tan aburrido, Mihawk adopta a Zoro en este universo.

Merry sabe por qué Usopp miente, así que lo veo como más comprensivo con Usopp cuando es más joven y solo se enoja y antagoniza a medida que crece y sus historias se vuelven más grandes. ¿Sabías que Merry no tenía una etiqueta de personaje? ¡Pobre Merry!

Maté a los padres de Kaya antes porque realmente no importa cuando murieron y funciona para la próxima vez: ¡Un salto temporal y entonces La Tragicomedia del Capitán Kuro!

 **Notas del traductor:**

Una de mis partes favoritas porque es algo que siempre he esperado en una historia: Alguien hablando de Roger con Ace. Porque de cierta manera Ace creció con un odio hacía Roger porque todo lo que escuchaba eran cosas malas de él. Nunca escuchó a alguien que verdaderamente conociera a Roger. Y obviamente escuchar hablar de su mamá y que se parece a él es lindo.

Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como Kereea en Ao3.**_


End file.
